


Our Future Is By Your Side

by NotNecessarilyInThatOrder



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A Post Series world where this family is still together, Belonging, But pretend it's however old Ezra is about to be, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hera's the one who'll need a drink when this is over, I don't know what legal age is in Star Wars, Mother-Son Relationship, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotNecessarilyInThatOrder/pseuds/NotNecessarilyInThatOrder
Summary: Post series AU in which Ezra discovers a lack of desire to drink, Hera decides the Ghost needs a remodel, and the crew finds out how well the Jedi in their lives can keep a secret. Slightly humorous, mostly sweet family love.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew - Relationship, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Our Future Is By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't seem to get enough of this fandom at the moment (apologies to anyone who reads my Merlin fics) have another oneshot! Also I know the last few episodes of season 4 were supposed to take place within a matter of days/couple of weeks but I purposely stretched out the timeline a little. Just in case that seemed off.

* * *

“Here son, you of all people deserve this.”

Ezra glanced at the cup Ryder offered him, giving the former governor a dubious look when a very distinctive smell hit his nostrils. 

“I’m not allowed alcohol-”

“I know, I know, technically you’re not legal age for another month, but this is a cause for celebration. Drink up!”

The young Jedi accepted the beverage, taking a cautious sip. The liquid burned down his throat like a wildfire and he choked on a cough. “Ugh. If this is celebrating, you can do it on your own,” He gasped, passing the cup back.

“Suit yourself,” Ryder laughed heartily as he wandered off.

Ezra scanned the crowd of weary but overjoyed citizens packed along the streets and balconies of the capital city. They’d be merry-making until sunup at this rate, he was sure. He wished he felt like joining in. While nothing made him happier than to see his homeworld free of the Empire’s control, a melancholiness at all it had cost - and a fear of what it had almost cost - to get here was rapidly setting in. He needed to refocus and quickly.

Finally he spotted Kanan leaning against a column as far away from the center of the ruckus as he could manage. The man had his eyes shut tight and Ezra could sense his attempts to close out the noise and light around them. Regaining his vision had been both a joy and trial these past few weeks. 

Making sure to announce his presence by sound and in the Force the younger man reached his master’s side, putting on a cheerful smile when Kanan opened an eye to glance at him. 

“Didn’t care for that drink too much did you?”

Ezra rubbed his neck. “Now I know why you won’t let me near the stuff. A glass of the Phantom’s fuel is probably more appetizing.”

“It’s an acquired taste for sure.”

“That why you’re avoiding it?”

“Hmm partially.” Kanan looked down for a long moment then met his Padawan’s eye. “There were times, in the past, when I didn’t recognize when I reached my limit. Or even that I had a limit in the first place. It’s gotten better over the years but at times like this I don’t want to give myself the chance to end up in a bad way.” He draped an arm around Ezra’s shoulders, smiling kindly at him. “This is a night I want to remember.”

A more genuine grin crossed Ezra’s face in return and he took advantage of the moment to tuck his head against Kanan’s neck in a silent request. His master didn’t hesitate to respond, drawing him closer and rubbing gentle circles on his back. 

“How’s your shoulder?” He asked softly.

Ezra shrugged carelessly hoping that would be answer enough. Kanan’s tightened grip and the kind but firm impression of ‘tell me’ pressing against their bond suggested it wasn’t.

“It..it still burns a little but it’s better. Thanks for scrounging up that bacta patch.”

“Of course. I’ll take a look at it again before bed, to make sure there’s no signs of infection. No arguments.” 

“As you wish, Master.” 

They both drew quiet after that, simply enjoying the contact. Ezra marveled anew at how he found such comfort and security in a man he’d known less than a quarter of his life. At how no matter what tried to drive them apart - and the guilt and grief that followed Malachor certainly gave it it’s best shot - Kanan found a way to keep them together. To make sure Ezra knew he was loved and supported even when he felt he shouldn’t be. What he’d done to deserve such a caring and steady hand in his life he had no clue. But it was past time that he did everything he could to protect that connection. 

He’d find a way to tell Kanan all that later though. For now he’d stay in this moment, the peacefulness of which only grew as, one by one, the rest of their little family drifted over to them. The boisterous revelry fell away as they surrounded one another, breathing together in a way that made the air hum with harmony.

Eventually Chopper warbled a half indistinct question, prompting Hera to lift her head from where she was tucked into Kanan’s other side and smile at her surrogate son. “Ezra, I have something I want to tell you.”

“Please don’t let it be that you hate my haircut because I really don’t want to change it now.”

Kanan chuckled as his love blushed. “You had to tell him I said that?” She complained. 

“To be fair he agrees with you completely. Looks like I’ll be growing it out again.”

“Good. Anyway that’s not it. Ezra, we’re going to need your help to do some remodeling on the Ghost.”

“Okay. What for? Finally adding another refresher?” 

The Twi’lek blinked. “That actually...Alright yes, but something else too. You see, we’re getting a new crew member soon and let’s just say none of our present cabins would serve as... appropriate accommodations for them.” 

“Who?” Ezra’s face held an oddly cautious look and suddenly the words stuck in her throat. _He relies on Kanan so much, is he going to be okay with someone else demanding our attention?_

The expression on their current youngest face went from confused to alarmed quickly. “Are you alright?” 

Kanan took her hand, squeezing it gently. “There’s no need to worry, he’s going to be happy.”

“I know I just…”

“Oh. Is she talking about..?” Kanan nodded and Ezra flashed a grin. “Hera, I'm thrilled about the baby coming!”

“What?!”

“You knew?!”

“Since when?!”

“You didn’t share?!”

“Yikes! You guys I didn’t-”

“Everyone breathe,” Kanan interrupted, pulling Hera to him once again. “Ezra, probably best if you tell the whole story.”

“Right, it was well, more than a week ago now. I couldn’t sleep so I was taking a walk and I heard you getting sick. I was about to pound on the door and demand you tell me what was wrong and then I...I can’t really describe it. I felt the presence of another life. One that was part you and part Kanan. It wasn’t hard to figure out the reason for that.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Was Sabine’s question followed by Zeb’s grumpy huff.

“Would you want me telling everyone if you were having a baby? I figured it best to let them talk about it when they were ready.”

Hera arched her affectionately dubbed Mombrow and Kanan cleared his throat. 

“Tell them the truth.”

Ezra rolled his eyes. “Fine. I immediately ran to Kanan to find out if he knew and he lectured me for ten minutes about privacy and finally made me swear on our bond not to say anything until you brought it up.”

“Kanan!”

“What? I knew of our child’s existence through the force, almost before you did. Did you really expect that he wouldn’t pick up on it too?”

“Well I certainly _hoped!”_ Hera sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead. “Well at least this explains why you were offering to buy me a crate of Mailooruns and kept jumping in front of me every time we were under imperial fire.” 

Zeb scratched the back of his head. “Yeah now that you mention it you have been awful protective lately. Of both of these idiots.”

Ezra’s face grew red but he didn’t break eye contact. “And I’m not going to stop. I couldn’t let anything happen to you, any of you. I know what it’s like to lose my parents. Multiple times. I’m not going to let that happen to this child. Not while I’m capable of doing something about it. I know they feel the same.”

Zeb and Sabine gave emphatic nods. 

“Our family has lost enough. We’re together now and nothing and no one is allowed to change that ever again.”

So many objections surfaced in Hera’s mind, some she knew Ezra felt even as he made his declaration, but the pride and love that overwhelmed her just now prevented them from being spoken. Giving a tearful smile she gathered her boy into a hug, trying to ignore the little tremor in her heart that recognized he was as tall as she was now. 

“Thank you,” she whispered as they parted. 

“Hey it’s not a..you’re welcome. And congratulations. To both of you. So,” he rolled his shoulders and rubbed his hands together, “what’s Spectre Seven’s room gonna look like?”  
  
Sabine jumped in before either parent could reply. “Oh I have tons of ideas already. For starters it needs to be super colorful, because color is one of the first things both human and Twi’lek vision can focus on. I’m thinking a galaxy painted on the entire ceiling and the top of the walls, maybe even holographic star maps as lighting. And we’ll need lots of soft surfaces, I mean cushions, pillows, carpets. Babies are not known for natural coordination and we do not want injuries the second this kid is mobile.”

Kanan shook his head as the rest of the crew, deep in animated conversation, moved off toward their home, leaving him and Hera alone on the balcony. “We’re in trouble.”  
  
“We always were Love. And you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“If it means I get to be with you, never.” 

She kissed him and smiled. “We should get going, it’s past our kids’ bedtime.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a just Kanan and Ezra piece but then Hera wanted to break the news and I thought “Why not? Ezra’s her kid too, let them show each other some love.” Do tell me what you think. :)


End file.
